Pick-up trucks have become one of the most popular and versatile vehicles in use today. These trucks have an enclosed cab and an open bed in the rear of the truck that allows all types of things to be carried. Despite this versatility, the open truck bed has two significant problems. First, the open bed with a closed tailgate produces significant drag on the vehicle when in motion. This reduces the fuel efficiency of the vehicle. The second problem is security. Anything stored in an open bed is subject to quick and easy theft; or at worst, is unprotected from weather.
To solve these problems, several types of covers have been designed to close the bed. The covers not only reduce drag, but protect any contents from the weather and may deter theft. The simplest type of cover is a piece of canvas or vinyl that is fitted over the top of the bed and tied or fastened down to the truck. Although such a cover may help improve fuel efficiency, it does little to keep out a thief. Moreover, such a cover with multiple tie points is difficult to remove and install when the cover is not needed.
Some examples of cover designs are found in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,850 teaches a retractable cover for pick-up beds. This cover has a bed liner with slots and a tool carrier mounted near the cab. A soft cover is attached to a rod, which can be pulled from the tool carrier. In this way, the cover can be extended over the bed of the truck. When not needed, the cover can be retracted into the tool carrier. This design may also be motorized so that the cover is extended or retracted automatically. The problem with this design is that it requires a special truck bed liner and a tool tray. While these parts may be desirable for many people, many others do not want or need these parts. Finally, the cover itself is flexible plastic or canvas. As noted above, a thief can cut through the cover eliminating its value. U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,766 teaches a solid bed cover that cannot be easily cut. This cover is designed in two sections. The forward section rides against the cab. A rear slidable cover is fitted under the forward cover. In general use, the cover rests in tracks. The rear cover can be slid forward or backward as desired. If needed, the front cover may also be slid rearward to gain access to the forward part of the bed. In this design, the cover is designed for strength so that items that cannot fit under the cover may be carried on top of the cover. Although this design has several nice features, it has some significant limitations. If the entire bed is needed to carry large items, the cover must be completely removed and stored away from the vehicle. The device uses tracks and other sliding parts that can get dirty and may jam of fail to operate properly. Finally, the system is complex to install and operate. Such complexity increases the cost of the product and the likelihood of product failure. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,209 teaches a truck bed cover that rises upwards above the bed for access. This cover is attached to a set of spring-loaded arms that are mounted in the corners of the bed. To open the cover, one "raises the roof" so to speak, by lifting the cover on the arms. Once raised, the cover can be locked into position for carrying large items or to gain long term access to the bed. Again, although this is a workable cover design, it has limitations. First, the cover is one piece and fits over the entire bed. To carry very tall objects, the cover must be removed completely. Second, the spring-loaded arms can jam and fail to operate properly. Finally, operating the cover appears to be a cumbersome task and may be difficult for one person to operate.